


Birthday Gift

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, OOC, One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Gift

Today is his birthday. Shachi and the others already prepare a gift for their captain, except you. You're a new member of Heart Pirate, so you don't know stuff like that.  
"Hey, ________." Shachi calling you. You response him and ask,  
"What's up?"  
"Do you already prepare your gift for captain?"  
"What for?"  
"Don't you know? Today is his birthday."  
You stunned, heard he said so. "R-Really?" you ask.  
"Yeah. You do remember it too, don't you?"  
"O-Of course i do." you lie. "I-I already prepare the best gift for him."  
"Good then." he said, "I'm sure he'll happy accept our gift, including from you too."  
"Sure he is." you agree with him. After that, he excuses himself as he remember that he has his chores. Meanwhile, you immediately done your chores and then go back to your room. Inside your room, you seek for anything you could get.  
' _Crap!_ ' you grunted. ' _There nothing left i could give him!_ '  
"What should i do?" you mumble. "Should i ask Bepo for sharing his gift with me? Nah, i can't do that."  
Suddenly, someone knock you door. You jolted and immediately answer whoever out there.  
"Its me." said that voice. You do know that voice belong to whom, no other than your captain Trafalgar Law.  
' _What coincidence make him to come here?_ ' you ask on your mind. ' _Ah! I must open the door first or else he gonna broke it down like the last time._ '  
You open the door for him, but not allowing him to come inside. "What is it?" you ask.  
"Can i come in?"  
"No, you can't."  
"Please." he said. After that, he looks around and his expression change suddenly as he looks at something. You following his gaze and you see, its trio Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. "Just let me in." he continue and just barged in.  
"H-Hey!" you shouted, but then he closes the door immediately. He's leaning his back on the door, while he force you to lean your back on his board chest. He covers your mouth with his hand.  
"Be quiet for a while." he said.  
You do as he told you and then, suddenly you heard three fainted voice, which you know belong to whom and its right behind the door of your room. One of them, Penguin said,  
"I'm sure captain go to this way."  
"Yeah, me too." said Bepo.  
"But there's no way he disappear suddenly." Shachi continue. "Anyway, let's keep searching, okay?"  
"Yosh!" said the rest unison. After that you heard their step become fainted soon after.  
"Why you running away from them?" you ask. "They're just going to give you their gift."  
"What gift?"  
"They said today is your birthday, isn't?"  
"Huh?" he seems surprised heard you said so, but after that he embraces you and said, "Then, do you have a gift for me as well, ________-ya?"  
"Um, actually no." you said it bluntly. "I don't even prepare anything. I just know that your birthday is today. That's it."  
"Oh." he response, but after that he whisper this right in your ear. "How about if you gimme yourself as a gift?"  
"Eh, w-whaa.."  
You jolted, heard he said so. You want to continue your word, but you have no chance to do. He princess carry you already and bring you to the bed.  
"Eh, um.. what are we gonna do?" you ask, your face gone to red.  
"You'll know that later." he said and then showering you with a long passionate kiss.


End file.
